pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Crimsonnavy
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! : -- MezzoDragon (Talk) 14:03, August 2, 2010 Question Hello. I wanted to know if you could give me more information about the user of the month voting. How are the users that are picked, picked? Can I nominate people, can I nominate myself? Thanks so much! Also, I requested the special chat and I see it is up now. :) :Oh and also, I wanted to know when I am eligible to join PokePower and join the water team for editing battles. ::Ok thanks for the info! I have joined many wikis, and I feel like I should really dedicate some time to this one. Block Block User:OoooohLaLA for: Vandalism. *Talk page * This user has also been blocked once on March 11 per Block Log. Bermuda Contact Me! 21:39, July 2, 2011 (UTC) :He is already blocked. BassJapas already did it. Some things Wondering if I could propose a couple of things. Not now, as I just got Opera installed and am setting it up. Stupid firefox giving me issues. But yeah, in a bit? Is that cool? --[[User:Jäzzi|''Bass]][[User talk:Jäzzi|Japas]] 22:47, July 2, 2011 (UTC) Block. Me thinks could do with a block. Jazzcookie 18:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Done. --[[User:Jäzzi|Bass]][[User talk:Jäzzi|Japas]] 18:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Another one. Jazzcookie 12:55, July 5, 2011 (UTC) :Done as well. --Jäzzi (Talk) 13:38, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Chat Moderator Rights Hey. I was wondering if you can just go pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights and check off chat moderator in order to grant those rights to users. Wikia Labs Hey. I was wondering what the reason that article comments aren't enabled in your wiki labs. I think comments are great for user opinions and thoughts and they might be a good place for users that don't understand how to edit pages to leave information through comments. What do you think? :Article comments are a horrible thing. And if a page moves, you're screwed. They aren't needed, we have blogs, we don't need another blog-esque thing. :: Yes, article comments are like a candy for vandals to insert whatever vandalism they want. But unlike talk pages or other articles, only sysops can delete them, not normal users, making them a complete headache for clearing vandalism. --Ciencia Al Poder (talk) 13:20, July 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't know if we should talk about this in that forum I had brought up about the user right. It would allow users to help a lot more with anti-vandalism and they would be able to delete comments, block vandals, and rename pages when needed. Today's episode. Hey Crimson. Today's episode came out today, so now it's time. All you have to do is click on BW041 from anywhere on the wikia. Next, open a new tab on your web browser to go to Serebii.net, look at the pics of the latest episode and come up with a synopsis based on that. put all the updated info in the format I gave you and everything will be fine. That is if you don't mind. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 14:34, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Project Surveillance. Pokémon_Wiki_talk:PokePower/Project_Surveillance should be a bit more prominent, otherwise you'll continue to get users (like me :p) bugging the admins when it isn't necessarily urgent. Sorry for my previous posts, didn't realise that page existed until today! Jazzcookie 13:19, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the advice! Thanks for the advice Yeah I think someone should link that page on the community messages so we know where to report vandalism. :It's on the community-corner and sitenotice now. 10:54, July 10, 2011 (UTC) je043 why did you deleted je043 i was trying to help and to make the wiki better.donatello 13:18, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Remember Me? We were in a chat together. thanks and sorry :) thanks for the advice.It will be useful! ;) Favor Can you make my cover page blue? Charizard3 20:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :I can if you'd like. Also, sign your posts with --~~~~ PokePower Templates Should I add them to my userpage? And if so, which ones? I just realized that I hadn't added them when I joined, and it feels like it'd be odd doing it out of the blue. So, yeah, just a bit confused as to which ones I should add and if I should add them? Policies? So I'm not new to Wikia, but I'm new to this wiki. I was wondering if there are any policies or rules I should read up on? Because I wouldn't want to do something wrong >w<... So, yeh. If there are any, could you link me to them? Jar teh marksman 03:52, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm Back My computer's all repaired now so I'm back and ready for action, feel free to fill me in on anything I've missed. -- Hstar (Talk) 18:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Wanna join a chat? Lucky Edit? So, I'm wondering, what is that Lucky Edit medal/award thing? Like, how do you receive it? Oh and my edit you undid, I thought there would be an apostrophe in "its" because looked like it would be possesive in that sentence. Oh well. 19:45, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Steel team Can you help me make a steel team? Like the electric, dragon, water, fire,grass,dark and others Dont forget we are having a battle tommorow. I am new. Hello I am a new user here. Can I ask a question? What is PokePower member? and also you are an admin ,is that right? Why didn't you customize badge? Thanks! From the RushGuy 05:36, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Water Team Thanks so much! I might have to ask when the next battle it and I also wanted to know why we are missing 8 types in the teams. We only have 8 pokemon types. Once again thanks so much! :Hey! Thanks for fixing that link on my page :) I was wondering if I was allowed to change the color of the water team template. The colors don't contrast too well and I can hardly read the text. Thanks! ::Great thanks! Also, I want to hear an opinion about my new page. Tell me your honest opinion about it =] Chat Hey Crim the Live Chat is not letting me send a message, how do I send one or is something else?'''Gator''fan6' 17:58, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Get on your DS so we can battle!!!!! whats your friend code again? Are you on? im the same person as boomeraang20 Re: Rollback. Thanks, I shall do my best! ^.^ Jazzcookie 21:56, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Featured User I would like to try for being a Featured User Thanks for your time, cXXX 00:23, July 16, 2011 (UTC) MoS Hey Crimson! I hope you like the expansion I have presented to the MoS. I was wondering if it is ok if I add a bit more, I still am in need to include more policies, you can always edit them later of course. What do you think? Mass Protection Hello. I was wondering what you thought about semi-protecting al of our templates. We don't really need anons editing templates as it leaves an open door for major vandalism. vandle Someone just wiped out ''AG150: May's Egg-Cellent Adventure! page! :That wasn't vandalism and this isn't the place to report it. ::They can report it here if it is an emergency. 23:48, July 16, 2011 (UTC) How do you become a fan? Like how do you become a fan of a pokemon because i want to become a fan of Zorua?I am also new to pokemon wiki. Yes Please Yes id like a fan template Thank you so much! Thanks for the help :) oh! yes i would like to be a fan of Reshiram and Zekrom.also thanks for the little advice. Once again,Thanks! :)